


Vadinamma

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Bhalla hasn't eaten all day and Deva decides to find out why. (Super bad at summaries, sorry)





	Vadinamma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).

> To @arpita who worships NonEvil! Bhalla like the sun. A little family fluff for you, baby.
> 
> Borrowing the OFC Indira here, hope the creator from the BB fandom doesn't mind.

If anyone knows how to throw a tantrum, it is I, Bhallaladeva, Royal Commander of the Mahishmati army! Oh yeah, I love it when they proclaim my name as I prance into the courtroom. Some quiver under my gaze while the others ogle me like starved horses in a pen. It feels good to flex often as the sighs ensue from the female population and I would be lying if I told you the males averted their gaze. 

My oaf of a brother, Baahu refers to me as a true drama queen in the making. 

"Bhalla, you can man put a  _ rangasthala natudu  _ to shame with your frivolity."

"Shut up, my liege. I know how to get stuff done my way and that has nothing to do with being dramatic." And I do flip my hair sometimes, for a theatrical effect. Okay, maybe I'm a  **little** dramatic. 

I haven't eaten a morsel of food all day and my tummy is rumbling in a fuss. I blame  _ Amma  _ for this entirely! If only she listened to me for a second. Damn it all, she can be so unaccommodating sometimes. Who am I kidding, the woman never listens to anyone but herself! Guess I acquired that trait directly from her, hmph. 

I want to talk to Amma about something very important and I know she will jump into the 'no' bandwagon before I even complete the sentence. How the hell am I going to make her budge,  _ Heyy Parameshwara _ , you have to side with me on this one. 

This thought is gnawing my brain since morning. Gah. How am I going to reason with her this time? 

She has already rejected the 32 women I have pursued before Indu and how is this going to be any better?! 

Just when I was about to rip my gorgeous hair out in frustration, Devasena A.K.A  _ Vadina _ walked into my chambers. Now, I prefer to call her Deva on normal days and when I want something from her,  _ 'vadina' _ prefixes itself to the request. It is said that a  _ vadina  _ is equivalent to a mother and that is why some people call their sisters-in-law -  _ Vadinamma _ . She might hurl a vase at my head so I actively avoided  _ 'Vadinamma'  _ like the plague unless I'm in the mood to taunt her. 

"What is this I hear, Bhalla, you haven't eaten anything since morning? "

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, Deva, please leave me alone to drown in my woes. "

"Listen, drama queen, your  _ natanam _ may work on Baahu but not me. SPILL THE BEANS. NOW. "

She seated herself on one of the many lavish armchairs, one hand draped on the armrest and the other rested on her lap. Sometimes, she reminded me of a younger version of _Amma_. Maybe that's why I was so terrified of the woman's wrath. So, here we are, in my chamber with Deva ready to pay heed to my problems. Now, I wasn't sure if she would poke fun at me or help me out. Either way, I'm betting on my charm here. I'm going with my gut. 

"I'm in love with a woman. "

"What is this, your thousandth choice for a lover? What does that have to do with you starving about all day? " Great, she even sounds like  _ Amma  _ when she reprimands me. And I felt like a child at the moment. 

"No. It's very real this time. She's an ethereal beauty, Deva. You should look at her! Damn it, she's got shining skin like an apple! "

"Dear God, let's not get into the specifics, please. My ears might just bleed once you begin her physical description. I don't want that image in my head,  _ nanna _ . No way in hell. "

"You have to convince  _ Amma _ ! You know you're the only one who stands up to her, PLEASE  ** _VADINA_ ** _ , PLEASEEEE. " _

" I'm going to need more details about this woman. And skin as shiny as an apple won't cut it. If I choose to venture into the cave of a lioness, that is. "

"I will do _patha_ _pooja_ for you _vadina_, please help me. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN! PLEASE. "

I didn't mind shedding a few mock tears in front of Deva, I'm impulsive with emotional gestures like that. But she saw through my charade in a second and waved her hand in my direction, asking me to cut the crap. 

"Don't grovel, Bhalla. It's very unbecoming of you. But I'm very curious now. Who is this mystery maiden? " She wiggled her eyebrows. 

" **Indira** ." That one word threw her off balance and it was enough to earn her wrath. She drew a bronze dagger with a swan hilt from underneath her  _ pallu _ and placed it on my bobbing Adam's apple. 

"You dare present a graphic description of my sister to  **me** ! It's a dream about possessing her as a souvenir, isn't it? I know all about your ludicrous conquests, Bhalla, I will gash your throat right away if you don't step down this instant. "

Just then, Baahu entered the chamber and his jaw dropped to the floor. Yes, please yank your insane wife away from my glorious body! 

"Deva, what the hell are you doing? " He was grinning like a village idiot, that insufferable oaf. 

" _ Vadinamma _ , listen to me, I didn't mean to offend you in any way..."

"Vadinamm-! He wants to marry  **INDIRA. ** My baby sister! Baahu, I will rip open your brother's throat right this second. Tell him this is sheer madness!"

For a tiny person, she did have a death grip on me. One wrong move and I might profusely bleed into my persian white leopard carpets. I really love my leopard carpets, so, I remained still for the sake of them. 

" _ Nā bangaram _ , relax for a second will you. Just listen to what he has to say! For the record, he truly loves her, you know. "

" **You** knew about this and you didn't think to mention it to me. " She still hadn't lowered the dagger and Baahu intervened, grabbed her hands gently, tried to ease her ire. 

"He's been ranting about this woman for weeks and it wasn't until two days ago that he mentioned her name!" He reasoned with her. 

"You withheld this piece of information for two days. And you didn't bother to share it with me?! "

"He made me swear not to tell a soul! "

"I am your wife, I'm a part of your soul. If you want to get technical with me. I have a right to know if your lunatic of a brother plans something crazy, like kidnap her for instance! "

Sometimes I want to bash my skull against a heavy surface because I cannot shut my mouth at the right time. 

"We had that plan in mind, initially. But Baahu refused to kidnap the Kunthalan Yuvarani even though it is entirely plausible. " I accidentally let slip a roaring laugh and Deva shot a death glare at me. 

"You whaaaat? " She was about to charge at me again but Baahu's agility came in handy, he grappled her waist and held her back like a chained beast.

Oh, you do not want Devasena on beast mode. She could slay half of Mahishmati's army if she puts her mind to it. But I remained unfazed, lighter even. Nothing seemed to amuse me today, not even Deva's antics. Indu had me in the palm of her hand, body, mind and soul. 

"She loves me too. Ask her if you want. She will tell you herself. "

"She's a child, she doesn't know anything! I'm not about to stand here and listen to a lecher lecture me on his trashy love and potential blissful marital relationships. You will break her heart in no time. I  **do not** trust you. " She spat. 

"My love, look at me. He really loves her. I trust him, I really do. He has never acted like a besotted fool before and that's a first. Just look at his eyes, they will tell you the whole story. "

"You want me to look at his eyes for proof of love, oh spare me, Baahu! " Deva scoffed and stood rigid for a few minutes. Both men waited with bated breath for her reaction. 

"Fine. Convince me that you are truly in love with her. "

I don't know how Baahu puts up with this crap, damn it. What does she know about my love for Indu? And she wants me to prove it to her? The nerve on this woman. But then again, it is Devasena and I don't expect anything less of a challenge. 

She sat on the armchair once again with Baahu on the armrest this time, waiting for me to open my stupid mouth. What am I going to say to her? How was I supposed to know she would react this way? 

I will murder Baahu for oversharing the details of my life with his wife! That Godforsaken mouth of his, miserable oaf! 

"How do you want me to prove it, walk across a bed of sizzling coals? Come on, Deva, be reasonable. I will take a dagger to my heart if it pleases you. I love her and it is unlike anything I have felt before. You have no idea what happens to my body when she looks at me with those mahogany eyes of hers, I melt at the very sight of her. Me. Bhallaladeva - Royal Commander of -"

**"Mahishmati's elite army! ** We know, God help us. " Deva and Baahu interrupt me in a unified chorus. She rolled her eyes heavenward and Baahu was one hundred percent done with my crap. 

"Fine. I'll talk to about  _ Amma _ about it. But only if you give me your word that you will not break my sister's heart. On second thought, screw your word, I will publicly decapitate you if you ditch my sister, capiche? "

"Yes,  **Maharani** . You have my word, whether you like it or not. " I put a fist to my chest a curtly nodded. 

Still, she seemed unsettled and deeply immersed in her thoughts. I don't have to worry about convincing  _ Amma,  _ thank the Goddess of the divine army for that! Phew. 

"Dude, it's a done deal now that Deva has grabbed the reins. You'll be Indu's better half in no time. " Baahu is convinced that his wife is capable of anything, even capture moons from neighboring planets. Well, those are the words of a smitten idiot, indeed. I, on the other hand believe that she will convince  _ Amma _ with some diplomatic garbage and I don't have to worry about anything. 

A maidservant stood at the entrance of the chamber with a large tray of food, waiting for the Maharani's permission. Deva gestured for her to come in. 

"Place the tray here, Leela. "

She left soon after and I observed the tray. It was an array of my favorite dishes and I grinned like a cheshire cat. My stomach echoed my thoughts and grumbled at the sight of food. On the golden thāli lay bowls of  _ neyyi biyyam (ghee rice) _ ,  _ pappu pālakūra (spinach in dal fry) bommidala pulusu (fish stew), bandar laddu (dessert), avakaya (mango pickle), gongura pachadi (sorrel leaves chutney), bellam pappu (lentils with jaggery) , karapodi and ghee.  _

"I told the Royal cook to prepare all the dishes to your liking. You need some food in your system. Do you know, Baahu, this fool hasn't eaten anything since morning! " Deva spoke in an exasperated tone. 

"What! I'm surprised because he's always lingering around the kitchen like an alley cat. Am I to presume that it is Indira's magical touch? " Baahu chuckled. 

"Oh  _ vadinamma,  _ now that you have taken the trouble of bringing the food to my chambers. You might as well feed me. " I smirked at her. 

She washed her hands in the lemon tinged finger bowl and mixed the rice with  _ pappu,  _ snapped a piece of fish and dipped it in some chutney and fed me like a child. 

"Mmmm, itsh-sho-gbbd! I want some karapodi too -  **with ghee** ! " I might have teared up a little because I didn't really expect her to feed me. She justified the  _ 'Amma' _ part of  _ vadinamma _ , alright. And soon, the oaf opened his mouth too, not wanting to be left out of the party. 

"Aaaaaa! I want some too, Deva. Don't forget your Swamiji! " He earned a shove on his head for that. She didn't even spare the King of Mahishmati! Especially not him, the poor fellow. I do pity him sometimes. A cavalry couldn't tame Devasena even if they tried with all their power! She was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Why don't you come to the antechamber,  **Swamiji** and I will perform a special pooja, just for you! " Deva snapped cynically and it was Baahu's turn to gulp in trepidation. 

"Haha, Baahu, you are done for dude! " I couldn't stop guffawing, these two are so cute sometimes. 

"What are you laughing at? " Deva snarled and thrust another morsel down my throat. "Finish your food, now and don't talk with your mouth full.  **I'm surrounded by a bunch of overgrown children!** "

\---

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title Vadinamma translates to 'Sister-in-law'. 
> 
> A little lazy to post the translation of the other Telugu words atm, will update soon. Cheers. 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
